Wishing for it all
by Canadiancloneluver
Summary: Two new loves have sparked in the clone Wars. One soft and sweet, the other passionate and fiery. A Denal/Dusk and Koho/Flair fic. Summmary change thanks to Aurora Lunar 0Love This0!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

**Sorry, but I kept getting pestered by Dusk and Flair to write this... The pairings are Denal/Dusk and Koho/Flair. Each chapter will go back and forth between each couple. And we start with...Denal and Dusk!**

Denal let his eyes linger a bit too long on the girl, then swiftly looked away. Koho caught his prolonged look and burst into laughter. Denal glared at his brother and elbowed him in the ribs.

Koho smiled. "Go talk to her."

Denal's eyes widened. "What?"

Koho laughed again. "You know what I said."

"Koho! I'm not just going to go up to her and randomly start talking!" Denal glared.

Koho shrugged. "Just go up and say hi, get her talking. I don't know."

"And why don't you?" Denal retorted.

Koho snorted. "She's sitting over there all by herself, get the guts and go over there. Now if you'll excuse me I have my eye on another girl." He slid off the bar stool and disappeared into the crowd.

Denal sighed and sucked in a deep breath. Making his way to the young Omawati woman sitting at the table he slid across from her. She looked up and raised an eyebrow.

Denal shrugged. "You looked lonely."

She smiled. "I'm Dusk and yourself?"

"Denal."

Dusk batted away a dark red feathery hair from her eye and Denal gulped. Stang she was beautiful. Denal closed his eyes and wished for a moment he was Koho, the one who always knew what to say.

Then he reached out a hand to Dusk. "Come with me?"

She hesitantly took his offer and Denal led her out onto the balcony of the Cosrucanti bar. He wrapped an arm around her carefully and Dusk looked up at him with a smile, one that encouraged him to move a little closer.

She was probably a head and a bit shorter than him and Denal was sure she could feel the flutter of his heart when she leaned on him through his civvies.

Dusk closed her eyes. "You're a clone trooper, right?"

Denal nodded. "Yes, is that a problem?"

Dusk laughed. "Not at all, just wondering."

Denal brushed a hand tentatively through Dusk's feathered hair. Her soft sigh of contentment made him all the more sure of what he was doing.

Dusk swayed softly to the music to the music coming through the bar door and Denal watched her with interest. Her figure moved to the beat and she was perfectly on time.

She looked up at him. "Sorry, I'm Omawati, we love music."

Denal shrugged. "I don't get to listen to music much, only on leave and that doesn't happen often so..." He trailed off.

Dusk nodded. "That makes sense."

"What?" Denal asked, confused.

Dusk bit her lip. "That you don't get much leave. No one really seems to notice you guys as real people."

Denal didn't say anything. He'd know that now for a while but hearing it said from a civilian made a different impression than the one he was used to from his brothers.

Dusk turned around to face him, her deep black eyes filled with sympathy. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have said that." She began to slip out of his arms and Denal held her back.

He tilted her head with a hand so he could look her straight in the eye. "It's not your fault. I know it's like that. Don't worry about it."

Dusk shook her head. "I still shouldn't have said that, I don't see you that way so I shouldn't be reinforcing that belief."

Denal took her hand in his and rubbed it gently. "Trust me, it's okay."

Dusk smiled. "Thank you. You're much nicer than people I've met."

Denal blushed. "It's-it's nothing."

Dusk laughed. "It's not nothing." She reached up, kissing Denal lightly on the cheek.

Denal blushed harder. He'd never actually been this close to a girl like Dusk before and it was...amazing.

Dusk slid a feather behind her hair and smiled tentatively. "Sorry I-"

Denal leaned forward so Dusk could feel his breath on her cheek. "No, don't be, that was just fine with me." He brushed his lips across her cheek and Dusk moved to catch him with her own before he pulled away, embarrassed that he'd been so prompt with a girl he hardly knew.

Dusk laughed at the look on Denal's face. He pulled away a little farther and Dusk pulled him back, setting her hands on his arms. Denal gained his confidence again and wrapped his arms around her waist.

Dusk put her head on Denal's chest. "And that was just fine with me." Denal played with Dusk's feathers, twisting the front ones into a braid and letting it fall down to chin length.

Dusk sighed. "Thank you Denal." She closed her eyes for a moment and Denal was sure she was listening to the beat of his heart.

"I think I should be the one saying thank you." Denal smiled, he felt...comfortable with Dusk.

Dusk pulled her head away and looked at her chrono. "Blast it's late. I should go."

Denal led her back into the bar. "Do you walk from here?"

Dusk nodded. "Usually."

Denal turned to face her. "May I walk you home?"

Dusk leaned on his shoulder. "That...would be nice."

Denal left his arm around Dusk's waist, not noticing Koho smiling as he caught sight of them.

Denal let her lead the way and watched for land marks so he'd remember, if he ever needed to find her.

Dusk spared a glance in Denal's direction every so often. Denal did the same and for a moment they caught each other's look and turned away hastily. Dusk stopped him in front of one of the smaller houses. Denal walked her to the doorstep and Dusk turned to him before opening it.

"Denal that was wonderful." Dusk found herself caught in Denal's golden-brown eyes.

"You have no idea." Denal smiled shyly.

Dusk turned serious. "I'll see you again?"

"Promise." Denal reached over and squeezed her hand. "If not back there, I'll remember where you live."

"When can I see you?" Dusk's eyes showed her worry.

"How 'bout tomorrow? I'll pick you up here."

Dusk relaxed. "That sounds fair." She leaned up on her tiptoes and brought her lips to Denal's. He pulled her closer and enjoyed the soft pressure she was giving him. The warmth was something new to them both.

Dusk pulled back, dazed. "Good night"

"Good night." Denal whispered back as Dusk slipped inside the house.

Again he didn't notice anyone watching him as Dusk slid the curtains back a little and watched him walk away. Walk away with a promise to come back. Denal looked back one last time at the house, sending a thank you and a wish up to the sky.

** This is totally uncivilized of me but I really am going to need reviews on this one. *gets down on knees and begs* Please! I brought Denal and Koho back and I NEED to know whether you guys like the pairings. You'll meet Flair next chapter but for the moment I hope you like it. And kudos to those who've reviewed Healing and Loving or Understanding, I love you guys!**

** Chow for now!**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Koho moved swiftly through the diversity of people lounging and dancing, he was not under any circumstance, going to lose sight of what he wanted. He'd always been that way, shooting for and at his own little prize.

He got a glimpse of what he was looking for and used a trooper's stride toward the girl he had his eye on. She looked to be around 19-20ish, a sub species of a Cathar with short glossy brown fur. Her longer curly white hair highlighted her delicate yet rather strong features.

He slapped his palm down beside her. "Next rounds on me."

She looked up and snorted. "Who said I wanted another round?"

Koho gave her a cocky grin. "It's an excuse to talk to you."

She laughed and motioned for him to sit down. "And the smart shebs I'm talking with is?"

"Koho. The smart shebs ready to sit here all night if he has to."

She laughed, flipping her hair away from her face. "I'm Flair, good to meet you."

"And you too." Koho kissed her hand gently.

Flair raised an eyebrow and laughed. "Well that's a new one."

Koho smiled. "Then I'm off to a good start."

Flair bit back a laugh and gave Koho a sexy smile. "And apparently so am I."

Koho chuckled. She was perfect in more ways than one. Flair took a sip of her drink and Koho watched the way she moved intently. Flair caught his look with her amber eyes.

Koho smiled. "I don't think I need to say this, but I will anyways, you're beautiful."

"And how do you know you shouldn't need to say that?" Flair tilted her head to the side in a fashion Koho found extremely sexy.

"Because you should already know it yourself." Koho's smooth response held a meaning that the words could not fully carry.

Flair smiled. "Not really, no."

Koho gave her a look of surprise, then one of delight. "Then I'm glad to be the first to tell you, you are beautiful."

Flair leaned over on the stool to whisper in Koho's ear. "This coming from a very handsome man." She nuzzled him gently, her fur soft against his face.

Koho brought his forehead to hers. "Well, if you think so..."

Flair gave him a dark, sexy smile. "Oh yes, I know exactly what I'm thinking about you."

A slower song came on and Koho took her hand in both of his. "May I have this dance?"

"Take a guess." And Koho swept Flair up and onto the dance floor. Wrapping his arms around her waist, Flair slid hers around his neck.

Koho caught a snatch of Denal with his arm around the Omawati girl and her head on his shoulder. He smiled, perfect, why did Denal seem to doubt him on these things?

Flair looked back at what Koho was looking at. "Your brother?"

"I'm surprised you didn't mention what I am before. Yes, he's my brother." Koho twirled Flair around in his arms.

"Doesn't matter." Flair entwined her hands in Koho's hair, pulling him forward toward her a little. "I have fur and that doesn't seem to matter to you."

Koho gave her a look that said he was up to something just for the fun of it. "Fur or no fur, you're perfect, absolutely perfect." He kissed the tip of her nose teasingly.

Flair returned the favour with a brush of her lips along his jaw. Koho leaned down and nibbled on Flairs neck in a sign of affection and attention. Her ears flicked at the sound of his voice coming up muffled. "Yes, definitely perfect."

Flair ducked her head and pushed Koho's up so her head was resting under his chin. "Let's go somewhere a little more private with a little more space."

Koho and Flair slipped out onto the balcony, just across from where Denal and Dusk had stood not even moments before.

Flair leaned back against the railing, allowing Koho to lean over her. He ran the back off his hand over her cheek and Flair made a soft growling noise.

"Your equivalent of purring?" Koho teased.

Flair closed her eyes. "Why don't you find out?"

Koho again brushed his hand across her cheek, but this time went down the side of her neck. Flair made the growl from the back of her throat and stretched slightly under Koho's touch.

Flair opened her eyes half way and Koho wrapped an arm around her back. With the other hand he stroked her ear, then travelled down through her hair to the back of her neck.

Flair responded by pulling Koho a little bit closer and growling softly into his shirt. Her sign of delight to him. She groaned softly. "Stang you're good at this."

Koho snorted. "How often do you think this happens to someone like me?"

Flair looked up at him. "And if I didn't know any better..."

Koho brought his lips close to hers. "But you do." He answered before closing the tiny gap.

Flair's immediate response was to stretch upward and increase the feeling. Animal instinct or not, she kept her eyes closed while the corners of her mouth turned up in delight. Koho was no worse for wear as he pressed down, enjoying the moment.

Finally Flair pulled away for air, she panted for air and Koho gave her a little bit of room. She gasped and then spoke. "I'll see you here tomorrow at this very same spot?"

"Count on it." Koho moved back in and smiled.

**These two are much more...unreasonable than Denal and Dusk so if you enjoy the first couple but not the second you can just skip every second chapter.**

** As a note, a Cathar is a species that looks kind of like a cat. Imagine Flair as a cross between a dark brown cat and a human with white hair. Reviews are wanted as always cause I can't live without 'em.**

** Chow and good luck with whatever you do.**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Denal reached up to knock on the door, then pulled away. He sighed and took a deep breath. He knew for sure that Dusk was somewhere on the other side of the door, waiting for him to knock and he was standing here without the shabla courage to do it.

He closed his eyes, maybe she wasn't ready yet. He'd stayed at the barracks as long as he could but he couldn't stand this. He wanted to see Dusk again but he wasn't sure he could actually really go up and knock on the door. It-it was something he couldn't just lay back into training and go with.

Finally he rapped on the door once. Really, it was only a couple of seconds before Dusk opened the door, but it felt like forever.

Denal's eyes went wide and his mouth formed into a small O.

Dusk blushed. "Sorry, is it to..." she trailed off, not being able to find the word.

"No, it's perfect." Denal put his hands on her waist. "You look amazing."

Dusk smiled. She wore a mid-calf length, wide strap forest green dress. A small jewelled waist band accented her dark eyes and the dress made her blue skin stand out. The dress showed off her curves, her small waist and perfect legs.

Denal pulled back a little. "Sorry, I wish I was wearing something better than my civvies."

She reached up and landed a peck on his cheek. "No, you're perfect just like this."

Denal reached for her hand, then refrained himself. Dusk closed the gap with her own hand and entwined their fingers. Denal smiled and moved down the steps, he reached over to Dusk and lifted her up and onto the street. She giggled, leaning her weight on Denal.

He gulped, nervous. Dusk was everything he wanted her to be and more.

Dusk slipped into his embrace and Denal looked up as they walked. They weren't in the lower levels of Courscant where you clung to each other in fear, but it wasn't the higher levels either. Not the levels that you dressed to impress, where Denal could never fit in. They could walk close to each other in comfort, a comfort he didn't want to break.

They slipped into the bar and Denal could suddenly see the difference between what he usually did before he left for duty and what he was doing now. Normally, he'd be getting some extra sleep, enjoying the small rest before he was out on the battlefield again. Not what he was doing now. No, instead he was out with the most beautiful girl he'd seen and would probably ever see.

Denal sat down at a small table and pulled Dusk to sit on top of him. She laughed and shivered in his arms. He leaned back and let Dusk lean on his chest. She brushed feathers out of her face and gave Denal a smile to melt his heart. He buried his mouth in the top of her head and kissed it gently. He was almost afraid of breaking her.

Dusk glowed and Denal felt his stomach twist in anticipation of tonight. This could be the last time he ever saw her and he was determined to make the most of it. He was worried too. Would she understand if he didn't come back?

Dusk seemed to understand his hesitancy and looked up. "Something wrong?"

Denal ran his hand through her feathers and gave a tried smile. "I'll tell you later, don't worry about it."

Dusk put her nose to his. "Alright then."

He laughed and gave her a quick Eskimo kiss. They caught each other's eyes for one long moment before Dusk looked away, shy suddenly.

Denal shivered in delight. She was amazing.

Dusk suddenly stood without warning. "Come on, there's something I want to show you." She pulled Denal forward by his wrist.

He laughed. "Alright, slow down."

She did and Denal moved his hand to her waist, wrapping his arm around her in the process. Dusk still moved forward, it was obvious she was determined to show him something.

Denal recognized the balcony they'd been on last night and his eyebrows knitted together. "Dusk?"

She laughed. "Look up a bit more."

Denal did as he was told and his expression changed in an instant. The sun had begun to set and peeked through the skyscrapers of Coruscant, tinting the sky pink, purple, orange and red.

At last he looked back down at Dusk; she looked up and smiled softly. "Sorry, I thought you might like to see it."

Denal smiled. "With you? Yes. With anyone else? Not so much."

Dusk blushed a darker blue and sighed. Her body language said she was totally at ease, giving Denal a good chance. He leaned down with utter confidence and his lips turned upward at her resulting squeak into his mouth.

Dusk slid her hands around Denal's neck and tilted her head slightly. She let him lean over her and curved her neck. When he finally pulled away it was only for a slight moment. "You're more beautiful than the dusk you're named for you know."

She let Denal's lips touch hers for a moment. "Thank you."

He laughed. "My pleasure."

Everything was completely perfect. The two of them were in their own little world, no outside sounds or distractions, nothing could ruin the moment.

Dusk's soft skin felt like heaven under Denal's fingertips as he slid his hands underneath the straps of her dress and around her back. It gave him pleasure to feel touch from her. To do what he'd never imagined before.

Dusk was shaking slightly from excitement. Her fantasy day-dreams of a life she wished she had, had come true. Maybe not in the way she expected, but this was better. The love of her life close to her and all hers.

The moment lasted as long as either of their lungs could handle. That was the beauty of it though, neither of them wanted to let go till they had no choice.

Dusk pressed something small into Denal's hand. "Keep the spare key. That way when you come back you can get in."

"Is that supposed to be my motivation to make sure I come back?" He teased.

"Yes. I love you." Dusk whispered.

"I love you too."

**And as usual, Koho and Flair are probably getting impatient so I really had to finish this chapter. What do you guys think so far? I forgot to do this last time so...**

**clonewarsgirl: Thank you, I hit my intentions then.**

**jaxist: I'm trying to use a little more suspense from now on so we'll have to see. I am taking more liberties with Flair and Koho; they're a little bit feistier while Dusk and Denal are sweeter so that's kinda the way it works.**

**Aurora Lunar 0Love This0: Maybe a gift for writing fluff, not so much the humour that you can do. They're so...out there, Koho and Flair really don't care what others think and I guess that's what makes them so fun the write.**

**Crime intent: Thanks! Denal and Dusk, ya, those two can be described. Koho and Flair...not so much.**

**captianrexbest35: He does now!**

**DoubleEO: Thanks! I'm glad you love it!**

**Chow guys!**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Koho held a rose behind his back, spotting Flair out where he'd promised to meet her. He barely noticed as a young twi'lek waitress thumped him with her hip, most likely on purpose.

"Oh, sorry about that." She looked up at him through heavy eyelashes and her voice held a slightly seductive manner to it.

Koho shrugged it off. "That's alright." He continued through the crowd, totally forgetting the waitress. Not that he noticed her in the first place really.

Flair raised an eyebrow at him as he came to stand in front of her. "What was that?"

Koho furrowed his brow. "What was what?"

She snorted. "So you mean to tell me that you didn't notice that waitress hitting on you?"

He shook his head. "Not at all. I was looking for you."

Flair leaned back against the railing. "Hmm, guess I should have expected that by the look on her face."

Koho turned to see the waitress with a sour expression on her face as she waited tables. He laughed softly, that was different. He turned back the Flair and pressed the rose into her hands. "I've only got eyes for one girl."

She closed her eyes and sniffed it delicately, giving Koho a fair chance. He leaned down, gently pushing the rose down so he had a clear shot at her lips. She didn't seem the least bit startled more like she'd been expecting it. She probably had been if he thought about it.

Koho felt Flair's soft fur on his cheek and bit her lip gently to ask permission. She gave her approval and slid her arms around his neck, enjoying his touch.

Flair looked up when Koho pulled back slightly. "Don't make this the last time alright?"

Koho raised an eyebrow. "How did you...?"

Flair laughed and set her head on his chest. "I have my ways. Maybe not all of them a reliable, but some of them are."

Koho kissed the top of her gently, determined to come back from the battles he was going to next. "I will, I promise."

Flair slid her hands underneath his shirt and rubbed his chest gently. "I know a place that might be better for this..."

"And that would be?" Koho chuckled.

Flair leaned back against the railing again, seductive as usual. "You'll have to come with me."

"I'm all up for that." He slid his arm around her back and peppered her soft fur with gentle kisses.

Flair led him out onto the street, through the crowds of people and into a small apartment. "The back door has a pass key, but I can give it you to get in with."

Koho picked her up and sat her on his lap on the couch. "Sounds good to me."

Flair laughed and sank into Koho; he set his head on hers and smiled. This was something good and he wasn't about to take it for granted.

Flair turned and reached in front of her, tugging Koho's shirt off, licking her lips. "That's better."

Koho gave her a slightly evil grin. "In that case..." He slid her up do from its elastic, taking each bobby pin with it.

Her shirt came next, an almost see-through camisole underneath. Flair let her hair fall over one eye, then leaned upwards to whisper in Koho's ear. "Nicely done."

He chuckled and leaned down to nibble on her neck. "Thank you."

Flair groaned and wrapped her legs around Koho's hips. "And I thought we were taking this slow."

Koho's evil grin came back. "Battle's fast, flash trainings fast, accelerated aging is fast, I'm not sure I know the meaning of slow."

Flair stopped. "Don't."

"Don't what?" Koho's eyebrows pushed together.

"Talk like that." Flair's eyes were pleading. "I like you for who you are. And when we get into moments like this I-I forget you're a soldier."

Koho shed her off and stood abruptly. "You want me to go then?"

"No!" Flair sighed. "That's not what I mean."

"Then what do you mean? You just told me that because I'm a clone you don't like me." Koho argued.

Flair bit her lip. "I don't really know what I mean either. But, the thing is, you don't seem like what the Senate want us to believe you are. I like that, I like you. But when you say things like that, I feel guilty again, because I feel like I'm using you when you fight this war for me. And then I'm feeling too much at once. Love, guilt, everything. I know I use you but...I don't want to feel like I'm using you right now. You...don't feel I'm using you right now...do you?"

Koho pulled her up to stand in front of him, wrapping his arms around her waist as Flair put hers around his neck. "Next time just try to explain what you mean cyar'ika. I get that when you say it that way. You're not using me right now, I want this as much as you do. I need to know if something's wrong okay?"

Flair nodded, looking down at Koho's bare chest. "I'm sorry about that."

"No worries." Koho tilted Flair's chin up. "Just forget about it, alright?"

He leaned down and brought his lips to hers gently. They just stood for a moment and kissed.

"Mmm..." Koho looked into Flair's golden eyes. "Do I have to go back tomorrow?"

"Yes." Flair looked up at the chrono. "And technically tomorrow, is today."

"Kriff." Koho groaned. "Now, that pass key you were talking about?"

Flair fished it from her pocket. "Take care."

Koho nodded as she pressed it into his palm and reluctantly pulled away. He stood by the door, at attention and fired off a salute at Flair. "Yes ma'am!"

She laughed and kissed his cheek gently. "Thank you soldier. See ya."

Koho gave her a cheesy grin. "See ya." He leaned down and touched his lips to hers for a moment before slipping out the door and down the hall.

Flair waited till she couldn't see him anymore and let the tears run down her cheeks. "Come back." she whispered.

**So, I was visiting relatives for three weeks and, stupid me, forgot my laptop. The rating for this is definitely going up, as you can see. Sorry for the delay for updates guys! It took me quite a while to write this.**

** Big thanks to,**

** AL0LT0**

** DoubleEO**

** jaxist**

** CC-RandomDragon.**

**Chow! **


	5. Chapter 5

Dusk sighed and ran a hand through her feathery hair. Denal had been gone for almost a month now and, for someone she'd met only twice, she liked him, really liked him. And she missed him too. Every time a guy tried to talk her into going on a date with him, Denal popped into her mind and, in no uncertain terms, did she refuse.

She sat down at her small table and picked listlessly at her food. Denal had commed her a couple of times and she kept meaning to ask him about what he'd like when he got back. He'd already promised to give her a little bit of fore warning before he came back so she could have something set up for the both of them. How could she eat when she knew he was out there, possibly about to get killed?

"Dusk! Hey, open up will ya?" A voice called from the other side of the door and Dusk almost laughed. It was like Tasya to come without telling her.

"Hey Tas." Dusk walked over and opened up the door for her friend. "What's up?"

Tasya bounded in, the excitable girl smiled widely. "Not much. Just wanted to know if you wanted to head out for a girls night, hmm?"

Dusk shrugged. "I've got nothing else to do, why not?" Then she paused. "But you're not getting drunk like last time, alright? That was a nightmare."

Tasya put on her most innocent face possible. "I said I was sorry alright? We could just go see a holo-film or something. No vodka this time, promise."

"Good." Dusk laughed and ruffled Tasya's blond and black hair. "I'll be right back, 'kay?"

"Sure." Tasya plopped down on Dusk's couch.

Dusk smiled to herself and left to change into something a little better looking than a grubby sweater and ripped up jeans. This might not be so bad; she needed something to take her mind of Denal. She loved him, yes, but worrying about him constantly, not eating, having a hard time sleeping, was not helping him whatsoever.

"You are comin' right? Cause if so you better hurry up." Tasya yelled.

Dusk sighed and laughed. "Ya. Be right there." Tasya was one of Dusk's few human friends and the blond girl was very excitable and very up-beat. She was fun to hang out with but she did have her serious times.

Dusk stepped out of her room. "Alright, let's go."

"Sounds good!" Tasya hooked her arm with Dusk's and dragged her out the door.

Denal locked his hands behind his head and leaned back against the cot. He smiled and let his thoughts wander. Dusk was the main thing in those thoughts and that made him happy, worried and a little sad, but mostly happy.

"Denal, hey, vod." Koho waved his hand in front of Denal's face. "You gonna wipe that stupid grin off your face or what?"

Denal jerked back into reality. "Huh?"

"You zoned out, vod. And you've got a stupid little grin on your face. You thinking about Dusk?" Koho smirked and slipped onto his own bunk. "Hmm?"

Denal blushed. "Ya, a little." He turned to stare up at the ceiling. "I miss her, and I've only been out with her twice now."

"Love at first sight." Koho grinned.

Denal threw a pillow at his brother. "What's with you and the cheesy lines lately?"

Koho caught the pillow easily and stuck his tongue out at Denal. "What's with you and the lovey dovey looks lately?"

"Touché." Denal laughed and got up. "Now give me my pillow back."

"No way." Koho put it underneath his own head. "I can live with two."

Denal growled. "Give it back Koho."

"No."

"Yes."

"No!" Koho cackled and took off out of the room.

"Koho!" Denal facepalmed. "Seriously?"

Koho laughed from outside the room. "We've got free time and until that's over, you'll have to catch me to get it back!"

"Di'kut!" Denal heard Koho snicker as he took off and pulled on his shed boots. He was not getting away with this. Denal skidded to a stop in the hallway, unable to figure out which way his brother had gone. "Koho!"

Denal heard Koho's cackle again and went right, chasing his brother. And hoping against hope that Captain Rex wouldn't catch them doing this, or Skywalker...Ahsoka would probably help Koho.

Dusk hugged Tasya as she fished for her key. "Thanks for that Tas, I had fun."

Tasya hugged her friend back. "Good, you needed it. Oh, and when your boyfriend gets back, tell him I need to meet him." Tasya smirked. "He needs to undergo my interview."

"How'd you-"

Tasya laughed. "I'm not stupid; also, you talk quietly in your cubicle to yourself sometimes. And you talk about him, a lot."

"Oh." Dusk blushed. "I didn't realize that..."

"Well, don't worry about it. But I do need to interview him..." Tasya smiled evilly. "If he stands up to it, he's yours. Fair?"

"Tasya!" Dusk opened up the door. "Don't kill him with questions!"

"But Dusk!" The blond girl pouted. "Could you at least tell me his name then?"

"Denal." Dusk smiled and closed her eyes momentarily. "His name's Denal."

**Me is so sorry for the extremely late update! I have recently got some inspiration so it might be updated a little sooner than it was this time. I am sorry don't shoot me! Anyways, hope you all enjoyed this! The pillow scene was so much fun to write...^^ I realize now I made Tasya act like a mix between Italy and America. Don't know who they are? Watch Hetalia. DO IT! BEST THING EVER! Anyways,**

**Chow!**

**~CCL **


End file.
